Refuge: ODWC 1
by AlmayCorazon
Summary: A/U: Our Day Will Come Universe: One Shot that's now a two shot! Just Santana, her piano and her thoughts...with a splash of Ari...two young girls just trying to find peace in what they have to let go. Enjoy! (1)
1. Refuge

**Chapter 1: Refuge (John Legend)**

* * *

Mami and Papi had been gone for three days now and I was all alone in the house.

Abuela had promised that she would come by this morning but then she cancelled.

It has been a whole week since I last saw Arita and it hurts so bad not to see her anymore.

I mean I'm almost fifteen, I should be able to see who I want but this black eye is a reminder of what happens when I try to defy Papi.

I wish there was someone who I could turn too...but as usual...I have been forgotten and left to my own devices for the week.

I only have one friend left but even she isn't around.

Quinn is off in California for the whole summer with her stupid big sister and so it's just me and the keys.

At least he hadn't taken this away from me.

I don't know who I am without my music.

And I don't really want to ever find out.

I pulled out fresh paper and smelled the mustyness of it.

It gave me peace.

As I placed the paper down next to me on the bench, the thunder outside made my bones shake.

I was so lonely.

* * *

I closed my eyes as I felt tears drift across my cheeks, my heart felt so heavy.

If Papi saw me right now he would probably beat me because he would know that I'm thinking about her.

The feelings that I had for my best friend were unholy and I knew that but I love her...even if it's just as a best friend.

Lighting cracked outside and then the wind whistled past the windows.

I closed my eyes and rested my fingers on the keys.

From the first note, I became lost in the safety of the music.

I allowed the thunder to become a part of my mental metronome.

This song was the first that I wouldn't write for her.

It would be my own melody.

* * *

I never ended up putting the notes to paper because I had written them on my heart.

There were no words...but someday there would be.

As the thunderstorm came to an end, I pushed back from the piano and stood to my feet.

When I turned around to head to the kitchen, I was met with a bush of blond hair and freckles.

_"That was the most beautiful song you have written...is that for me?"_

I shook my head as I ran towards her and wrapped her in my arms.

_"No for the first time...I did something just for me...do you mind, Arita?"_

_"Of course not...in fact...you should try and do that more often...I have never seen you look like this."_

_"Like what?"_

I stepped back and looked at her crooked smile.

_"Peaceful."_

* * *

_**A/N: Just a one shot...because I needed to clear my head.** _


	2. Through The Rain

**_A/N: In honor of my story soon coming to a close...I'm making all my one-shots into two shots, starting with this one! :)_**

* * *

**Through the Rain (Mariah Carey)**

* * *

_"You shouldn't be here...how did you get permission?"_

_"I have to start chemo tomorrow."_

My heart sank.

_"And you're out in the rain? That was stupid...but I'm really glad that you're here."_

_"Mmm...me too. Do you think that I could stay for a while?"_

_"Yea...I'd like that."_

_"Will you play for me?"_

_"Yea!"_ I was blushing.

Her asking me to play meant that she was going to dance.

And I loved to watch her dance.

The thunder kept going strong, reminding me just how cold and dark the house had felt just a few minutes before.

Now though...at least for a little while...I had my friend back.

I took a deep breath and sat back down on my mahogany bench.

_"Can you play me something happy?"_

_"Like what?"_

_"That song from Charlie Brown...you know the one...with Linus?"_

* * *

I smiled to myself...here we were getting older...actual teenagers and she was talking about cartoons.

But after the rough stuff that she was going through and with even more bad stuff coming, she needed happy.

If this was the only way that I could help her...then I wouldn't fight it.

She was trying to stay happy...and light.

Which is why I was so drawn to her.

I liked being around someone who was silly.

Someone who reminded me that the whole would hadn't gone to hell.

_"Yea uh...actually, Arita, that's Schroeder...luckily for you...I think I know the song by heart."_

She smiled at me and her freckles stood out even more before she stuck out her tongue between her missing front teeth.

I smiled because a week ago she hadn't lost a single baby tooth and now she was missing two and since she had felt insecure because so many bouts of Leukemia had set her bone development back...I was happy for her.

Also, because it wasn't often that I got to correct her.

But just because she was wrong doesn't mean that she wasn't going to find something to tease about.

I knew better.

_"Of course you know it by heart, Anita...we watched it a million times and plus I know how bad you love Lucy."_

And there was her bratty teasing.

I knew she meant that whole Lucy comment in more than one way.

But nobody could know about that.

She had promised me.

My crush on Lucy Q. Fabray was supposed to be a secret.

_"Hey! You promised!"_

_"Did you become closer to her yet?"_

_"She's my school best friend...Quinn and I are like sisters...you know that, we are already close!"_

_"But not too close?"_

_"Right...not too close."_

_"Sure! Whatever. Why won't you just admit that's why you like Lucy so much!"_

I rolled my eyes and started playing that old melody on my piano.

Ari knew that I wasn't going to talk about this anymore.

I wasn't gay.

There was no point in even trying to be...especially not with Ms. Chastity as my crush.

Having a crush on Quinn and actually acting on it were two different things.

She was too perfect...and someone like me would damage her.

_"I can't like her Arita...she has to just stay my secret crush forever. I can't ever lose her..."_

_"Like me?"_

_"Yea."_

* * *

I had stopped playing and was crying over my keys.

Just like the bestest friend that she was, Ari wrapped her arm around me and let me lean on her shoulder.

_"One day...you will find another love. Some hot awesome chick that is a little bit of me and Quinn, your two first loves put together and she is going to be perfect for you."_

_"I'm not gay."_

_"Who said anything about being gay?"_

_"That's what me loving another girl means...and...I can't."_

_"Not now...we are too young...but someday...I promise that you will."_

She gave me her pinky and I squeezed it with mine.

Ari had never made a promise that she couldn't keep.

_"Okay."_

_"Now...play me this song until the rain stops...okay?"_

_"I hope it never stops."_ I whispered as I began playing again.

Between the music and the thunder all other sounds were drowned out...but I still managed to hear Ari whisper softly,

_"Me too, amor."_

We both knew that this was probably the last time that we would see each other and for both of us that seemed like the unthinkable.

Even at fourteen...we knew that some battles just can't be won.

No matter how bad you want to win them.

* * *

**_A/N: You like? I do! :)_ **


End file.
